


Hope is the last to die

by LordKnightAlex



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: End of Relationship, M/M, Robot divorce, Shockwave POV, Sorta kinda, pining exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKnightAlex/pseuds/LordKnightAlex
Summary: I just think we need more content of these two*puts dishes away loudly* do i have to write all things i wanna see myself?





	Hope is the last to die

"This is going well" Wheeljack said, grinning proudly as he often did when it came to his inventions.

"It's on fire" Shockwave points out, but doesn't make any motion to put out the fire since it seemed contained to the table, on Wheeljack's side of the lab of course.

"But it worked for 7 kliks before catching fire!" he explained, still with that grin on his face, the expression that made Shockwave not want to reprimand him as harshly as he would any other coworker.

"You're extremely unprofessional. And it's illogical to peform tests you know will fail" 

"Ah ah ah" Wheeljack wags a digit "Nothing is certain before a test, ya should know this Shocky. Besides, my lack of professionalism is charmin' " he winks, putting out the fire with an extinguisher, laughing cheerfully when Shockwave rolls his optic, no reason to disagree when they both knew he was right.

"Clean up quickly or I'll go to Maccadams without you"

Wheeljack gasps.

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

Shockwave exited the lab, relishing on the indignant protesting, but waited outside the building for his partner, it would be illogical to skip a date night for something so mundane as a small prototype fire.

\---

When Wheeljack came home with an autobot brand on his chest, Shockwave felt anger like he rarely did before. With as much calm as he could muster, he dodged his conjunx's usual greeting kiss.

"Something wrong Shocky?"

"Of course there's something wrong!" He jabs a digit at the brand "You're one of them"

"I thought you didn't care about the Decepticons"

"All the Autobots did was escalate a conflict into a war!"

"As if that's not what the Decepticons were trying to do in the first place!"

The rest of their shouting match barely registered on Shockwave's memory banks, only the clashing EM fields of anger and betrayal.

\---

The first time Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime tried to negotiate peace, Shockwave almost dared to be hopeful. He was tired of fighting for a cause he barely even supported anymore, tired of having to answer to someone as frustrating as Megatron, tired of Soundwave's ridiculous background music, tired of his subordinates' incompetence. So tired.

"Hey" 

And then there was Wheeljack. Shockwave didn't dignify him with a response, only staring back

"I see ya still have the lil' guys" he sounds almost awkward, with all the reason too

"Yes."

"They still dance?"

Not exactly a question Shockwave was expecting, but he supposed it made sense, his ex-conjunx was nothing if unpredictable

"You're insufferable" he rolls his optic, buts gives the command nonetheless. The hesitant, shy smile on Wheeljack's face as he crouches down to better see the dance is almost too much for him to handle, too much like when they'd first met.

Shockwave didn't have time to properly process his feelings as an explosion startled the two.

He should have known better than to hope anything could be be marginally close to as good as before.

During the multiple "peace negotiations" that followed Wheeljack always asked about the drones, and Shockwave always let him indulge in playing with them. An unspoken agreement between them, confirming they still remembered their former ties to each other.

Every time, Shockwave caught himself hoping. Just a little.


End file.
